Second Chance
by ClayScorpion
Summary: The Akatsuki may have led quite rough lives, but who says they can't have a second chance? Yaoi. AU. Lemon in later chapters. Pairings include SasoDei, KisaIta, ZetTobi, KakuHida and NagaKona.


**Prologue **

He was beautiful. Akasuna Sasori. Every member in Akatsuki had to of, at least once, said so in some shape or form. Whether it be a subtle whisper or just a fleeting thought.

For the captivating red-head's partner, however, this is different. Unknown to him, the blond's desire was not fleeting nor short lived.

Every time the blond even glanced at the puppet, all his thoughts halted and the feelings of a thousand dragonflies rushed to his stomach. It was excruciating.

Maybe this was why the man made himself into what he was. To rid of these unruly feelings alone. Heck, could the puppet even feel love?

Deidara wouldn't know.

It had always just been a great respect. The respect of age, fellow artists, partners. When had it become this? A void of nothing but absolute feelings.

No puppet would feel the emotional turmoil. The pain of every day. Why was it so painful? There is an answer to every question. But this...

It's most likely the fact the puppet can't feel. Can't love back.

If so, why does the blond keep falling?

If he could, he would just wrap the red-head up and never lose sight of him. Just to hold his hand before he died. The blond wasn't eternal. Nor was he truly fleeting. If he was; he'd be dead by now.

Waiting for new life.

As Deidara walked with his Danna through the desert, sandy wind heavily pelting against his coat, he continued to reflect.

Why was it that while he usually talked about something, always broke the silence, here he was; silent. If there was silence anywhere, he would even talk about the first thing that came to mind, if desperate.

Surely Sasori was enjoying the unusual quiet. Even if it was, he commented anyway, voice echoing through the shell which was named Hiruko. "You're awfully quiet brat. Anything the matter?"

This broke Deidara out of his stupor. He wasn't sure if it was sarcasm or pure worry that inclined the scorpion to ask of the blond's well-being.

Sighing slightly, he quickly thought up a response. "Sorry, there's a lot on my mind, un."

The puppet master seemed amused by this as he chuckled before trying to acquire more from his partner. "Oh?"

"I really don't think you need to know, un."

"The quiet is driving me insane, brat. I am genuinely curious."

The blond was taken aback. Did Sasori actually enjoy his company? More or less his endless talking? What to tell him. The red-head has a sixth sense for seeing through lies.

But could he really embarrass himself by just telling him?

Sasori was plausibly getting impatient and Deidara decided it couldn't hurt.

Right?

"I was...Thinking about you."

Sasori stopped in his tracks and the blond followed suit. Twiddling his thumbs like some sort of nervous school girl, the bomber had to face away as he could feel eyes piercing him like needles.

There was a long pause before Sasori broke the silence. "We have a job to do. We had better not keep Leader waiting."

There was obvious uneasiness in his voice. But why had he stopped? Deidara felt his face as the red-head walked off slowly.

Shit. It was burning. It would have been obvious he was blushing. Then again, they were in a desert.

But what was that?

Deidara caught up with his partner and lost himself in the not-so-empty void of thoughts he had all to recently visited.

The trip was spent in silence other than the occasional disapproving grunt of the bomber.

As they reached the gate, Sasori went on with his business with the ninja responsible for the clearance of the path. Deidara had reached some conclusion with his thoughts.

But he needed one more sign. Just one.

As the two made their way in, Sasori asked an indirectly life changing question.

"Will that be enough clay? It is a tailed beast, after all."

After they got this beast, Deidara will confess. He doesn't care what the puppet says. He must get it out.

With a new found energy, the blond smirked and nodded. Modelling a clay bird, he asked the puppet what he thought, to which he stated his usual phrase. "Just don't keep me waiting, Deidara."

OoOoOoO

With the only serious price to pay being his arm, the Ichibi was easy enough.

Even though he was attacked by Sasori for taking so long, he was still enthusiastic regarding the whole matter.

He should probably leave it until the puppet has cooled off.

They had been walking until morning. Deidara could fall asleep at any moment. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he thought they could perhaps find a nearby cave...

Company. Gaara's brother, to be exact.

'I wonder what kind of jutsu he specialises in. Hopefully nothing too powerful or complex...' Deidara thought wearily.

In seemingly the next moment, Gaara's brother released some crummy looking puppets from the scrolls that were formerly strapped to his back.

Ah, so that's it.

Deidara smirked and hopped on his clay bird. Sasori could handle this situation with his eyes closed. "I'll leave this one to you, Sasori un."

Just as Deidara was about to take his leave, Kankuro interrupted. "Where do you think you're going?"

The blond was caught completely off guard as one of the boy's puppets was thrown towards him. Seemingly milliseconds before colliding with wood, Hiruko's tail was extended to prevent it.

Deidara took his leave. This was getting really embarrassing. First being proven wrong by the red-head and then being pathetically saved from something he was so stupid as to fall for? He was tired. That was it. It wouldn't have happened otherwise, right?

However, some luck finally came his way as a cave made its way into sight.

OoOoOoO

Having set traps that could be set off at short notice, the bomber took place in a comfortable-enough looking corner and rested his eyes. Long morning, long afternoon, long night and another long morning. Puppets may not get tired, but humans sure do. What wasn't expected was for the bomber to actually fall asleep.

What is to be expected?

Sasori's POV

That had been unneeded delay. What a pathetic excuse of a puppet master! He couldn't use them let alone dodge his own attack! One attack.

Things that aren't eternal do not...No. Deidara isn't eternal. But yet, he is very valuable.

That boy has been acting extremely strangely lately. Thinking about me? Why would he...

Sasori continued to ramble to himself, oblivious of the cave the target of his speech slept in.

Why was he blushing, anyway? Maybe it's the heat...Wait. How could I be so selfish? He could be sick!

Finally having taken notice of the blond, he opened Hiruko and scrambled out to kneel in front of the bomber. Gingerly placing a hand to his forehead, he could have face-palmed right then if another hand wasn't placed over his.

What is he...

The sleeping blond pulled the hand down to his mouth and kissed it softly. Nuzzling the red-head's palm, he shot his eyes open as his face lit up red. Letting the hand go, Deidara tried his best to stutter an apology.

Sasori was terribly amused by this act. The hardcore bomber of Akatsuki trying to stutter an apology while blushing so deeply, anyone could think he would pass out right there.

Sasori chuckled and embraced the blond. Maybe he would never feel, but if this is what his partner wants, then this is what he will do.

"D-Danna?"

The puppet rose, picking his partner up with him. "We had better get going, brat. I don't want to keep leader waiting."

Deidara nodded and followed Sasori out.

OoOoOoO

Deidara's POV

The blond ran into the cave. It couldn't be true! He couldn't be...

The cave was a mess. Wrecked puppets were piled on the ground. Debris covered the cracked ground and a strange silver sand filled every crevice and hole. But what would really catch one's eye...

Deidara took shaky steps over to the lifeless body of his partner. Two puppets that must have been Sasori's parents lay beside him.

The bomber didn't stop himself from dropping to his knees and breaking down. Tears flowed like leaks and his throat ached from yelling and cursing. Bits of rock cut into his legs but he didn't care. It didn't hurt as much as the pain in his chest.

He was so exhausted, he sobbed himself to sleep next to Sasori's body.

There was no reason to live anymore. That was what he kept thinking. That was until a shining opportunity appeared.

An opportunity for double revenge and seeing his Danna again.

Sasuke Uchiha.

So that was the prologue! Look forward to seeing more chapters! So this is going to be set where all the Akatsuki are reincarnated. Pairings will be SasorixDeidara (Obviously xP), KisamexItachi, TobixZetsu, NagatoxKonan and HidanxKakuzu.

There will be no OCs. There will kinda be some, but I won't say what it is 'cause I want it to be a surprise~ :D

Jeez, I really suck at authors comments.


End file.
